moondubsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragons Insomnia
Dragons Insomnia (Also known as Insomnia: Dragons, and The Dragons Insomnia ) is an upcoming Fantasy film scheduled for release on March 2nd, 2011]]. It will be the first installment of the Insomnia film series, next will be Death's Insomnia (Also known as Insomnia: Deathly, and The Deathly Insomnia). Moon DuB greenlit the film in May 2009. Directed by David Slade, written by Robert Carlock, the film will star Dominic Conway, Sophie Clare, and Jamie Connolly with Vanessa L. Williams slated to be making an appearance in the film. It was announced director Slade opted to have as many little known actors as possible to be playing roles in the film. His reason for doing so was to avoid an initial character to overcome the film. He said in an interview with Italian Vogue, "I'd hate for the first film to be one of those film's that people only go see for a certain acctor. We're going old school and hoping people want to see the film because the ad's for it make it look good!" Plot An anonmynous unknown insider released very basic plot details. When Pride (Dominic Conway), a young Insomnia decendant from another planet is put on a quest to find the royal emerald stone, in order to rid his world from Dragons threatening it. He returns to Earth to visit his human half family, but un excpectingly bumps in to a shy friendless guy named Alex (Jamie Connolly), he discovers that Alex has the Royal Emerald Stone, he immediateley offers Alex limited powers or charms which will enable him to help fight the darke planet. Which involve's evil magical creatures who wish to attack and swallow up each planet, their ultimate goal is to take over Earth. But when mis understood Sedana (Sophie Clare] gets involved, it is surely going to be a fight easily won, or when the ruler of the dark planet embraces extra powers, will it really be as easy as it seems? Production Development When writer Robert Carlock expressed interest in leaving a show that he consistently wrote for (30 Rock), he began writing fantasy Screen Plays involving many restlessness demons thwarting mythical planets. Because his Screen plays garnered lots of good reviews, Carlock began developing the story into a full Novel. However, due to personal conflicts, he had to cancel producing the novel. In January 2009 He went to many different Film companies expressing his delight for the story to be adapted into a feature film Eventually, Moon dubs bought rights to the story in March, 2009. As of 22nd of November 2009, all casting has finished, and a full script has been published. Casting Bryce Dallas Howard will be replacing Rachelle Lefevre as Victoria. Summit Entertainment attributed the change to scheduling conflicts, and Lefevre responded that she was "stunned" and "greatly saddened" by the decision. Jodelle Ferland has been cast as the newly turned vampire, Bree. Other new cast members include Xavier Samuel as Riley, Jack Huston as Royce King II, Catalina Sandino Moreno as Maria, Julia Jones as Leah Clearwater, and Boo Boo Stewart as Seth Clearwater. Filming Principal photography began on August 17 at Vancouver Film Studios and ran until October 29, 2009. Cast The Cullens and the Swans *Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan, who finds herself surrounded by danger and targeted by the vengeful vampire Victoria. In the meantime, she must choose between her love for vampire Edward Cullen and her friendship with werewolf Jacob Black. *Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen, Bella's vampire boyfriend who can read minds, except for Bella's. *Peter Facinelli as Carlisle Cullen, a compassionate doctor who leads the Cullen family. *Elizabeth Reaser as Esme Cullen, a loving mother figure of the Cullen clan. *Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen, a member of the Cullen family who can see "subjective" visions of the future and who is close friends with Bella. * Kellan Lutz as Emmett Cullen, the strongest member of the Cullen family. *Nikki Reed as Rosalie Hale, the most beautiful member of the Cullen family. * Jackson Rathbone as Jasper Hale, a member of the Cullen coven who trains his family on how to fight newborn vampires. The film also explores Jasper's backstory as a human during the American Civil War before he is turned into a vampire. *Billy Burke as Charlie Swan, Bella's father and Forks' Chief of Police. Quileute tribe *Taylor Lautner as Jacob Black, a childhood friend of Bella's and a member of the Quileute tribe. *Chaske Spencer as Sam Uley, the leader of a werewolf pack that protects humans against predatory vampires. *Tinsel Korey as Emily Young, Sam's fiancée and a mother figure to the wolf pack. *Tyson Houseman as Quil Ateara, one of Jacob's best friends. *Alex Meraz as Paul, a volatile member of the wolf pack. *Kiowa Gordon as Embry Call, one of Jacob's best friends and a member of the wolf pack. *Bronson Pelletier as Jared, the joker of the wolf pack. *Julia Jones as Leah Clearwater, the only female member of the werewolf pack. *Boo Boo Stewart as Seth Clearwater, Leah's younger brother. *Gil Birmingham as Billy Black, Jacob's father, a friend of Bella's father, and a Quileute elder. Nomadic vampires *Bryce Dallas Howard as Victoria, a vampire who wants to kill Bella to avenge her mate, James.The Twilight Saga Adds Actress Bryce Dallas Howard to Film Franchise (July 28, 2009, accessed July 30, 2009) *Xavier Samuel as Riley, a "good-looking college student who joins the plot of villain Victoria to murder protagonist Bella." * Jodelle Ferland as Bree, a newly turned vampire. * Catalina Sandino Moreno as Maria, the vampire who turned Jasper Hale into a vampire. *Kirsten Prout as Lucy, a vampire who plays a role in Jasper's backstory. Lucy helped create a vampire army with Maria, but was later killed by her and Jasper after turning on them. The Volturi *Dakota Fanning as Jane, a guard of the Volturi who has the ability to torture people with illusions of pain. *Cameron Bright as Alec, Jane's twin brother. *Charlie Bewley as Demetri, a member of the Volturi who has "unparalleled tracking abilities". *Daniel Cudmore as Felix, a Volturi enforcer. Humans *Anna Kendrick as Jessica Stanley, Bella's friend. *Justin Chon as Eric Yorkie, Bella's friend who dates Angela. *Christian Serratos as Angela Weber, Bella's friend. *Michael Welch as Mike Newton, Bella's friend who has a crush on her. *Jack Huston as Royce King II, a wealthy banker's son who was engaged to Rosalie in 1933 before she became a vampire." *Sarah Clarke as Renée Dwyer, Bella's mother. Potential sequel Summit Entertainment announced in November 2008 that they had obtained the rights to the fourth book in Stephenie Meyer's series, Breaking Dawn. Though Summit has not yet officially greenlit the project, stars Robert Pattinson and Ashley Greene have stated that there are plans for a Breaking Dawn film and that production is expected to begin after the completion of Eclipse. Wyck Godfrey, producer of the previous films in the series, said, "...it's a little overwhelming to really think in a detailed manner of how we're going to crack this, but we have every intention to make Breaking Dawn." References External links * * * * * [http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Eclipse_%28film%29 Eclipse] on Twilight Saga Wiki Category:Upcoming films Category:2010 films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on novels Category:Films set in Washington (U.S. state) Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Romantic fantasy films Category:Teen films Category:Twilight series Category:Vampires in film and television es:Eclipse (película) fr:Twilight, chapitre III : Hésitation pl:Saga "Zmierzch": Zaćmienie pt:Eclipse (filme) ru:Затмение (фильм, 2010) fi:Twilight – Epäilys tr:Eclipse (film, 2010) Category:Upcoming films Category:2010 films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on novels Category:Films set in Washington (U.S. state) Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Romantic fantasy films Category:Teen films Category:Twilight series Category:Vampires in film and television